


Makes Perfect

by shiny_starlight



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's P.O.V. of The Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own the boys. Never have, unfortunately never will. They belong to themselves and no offence is intended through this.
> 
>  
> 
> Orginally posted on LiveJournal on 09/03/2008
> 
> Huge thanks to munibunny for the quick and wonderful beta. And thanks to 2of7 for cheering me on.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Jensen had always known he'd end up in this position; ever since he walked into that audition room ten years ago, expecting a crowd but being greeting by a blinding grin instead. Ever since he was introduced into the strange but strangely compelling world of Jared Padalecki. He'd just known.

He fidgeted with his collar and the cufflinks on his dress shirt as he waited at the top of the church for Jared. Never comfortable being the centre of attention, Jensen tried to ignore the whispers and stares of the crowd of family and friends packed into the tiny church in San Antonio. He tried even harder to ignore the one or two people with press passes, voice recorders and cameras that huddled at the back of the church, ready to document every move and twitch for whatever magazine had given the highest bid for the wedding photos.

Jensen had done everything in his power to try to talk Jared out of that one, but the stubborn idiot was adamant. Since Supernatural had gone out with a bang three years before, both Jensen's and Jared's careers had gone from strength to strength and Jared knew that the wedding was 'Big News'. The media were going to get pictures whether he liked it or not, and at least this way, he had a say in what pictures were published.

Jared was so… Jensen blew out a breath of frustration. Jared was one of the most stubborn people that Jensen ever met, but that tenacity and conviction only made Jensen love him more. They'd been best friends ever since day one on Supernatural. They'd just clicked, and Jensen couldn't help himself falling hard for Jared.

A door opened to the side of the church, near the alter and Jared emerged, looking beyond gorgeous in the tuxedo tailored specifically to fit his gigantic frame. He literally bounded up next to Jensen, grinning wildly, and clapped a hand on Jensen's shoulder.

"Ready to sign your life away?" Jensen grinned.

Jared rolled his eyes.

"Jen, come on," he replied. "I've been dying for this day to get here ever since I got down on one knee."

"You sure?" Jensen asked. "Cos I got Chad to agree to provide a distraction if you wanted to pop a window and escape out the back."

Jared laughed long and loud, and punched Jensen lightly in the shoulder.

"Ok, A. This is a church. I don't think there is a back to escape out of, never mind pop a window. And B. You're my best man dude. You're supposed to be encouraging me, not planning ways to smuggle me back to L.A."

"Darn," Jensen joked, clicking his fingers, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Jared though, didn't notice as the musicians began to play and they all turned as the bridesmaids made their short trip down the aisle.

"You sure you got the rings?" Jared murmured.

"Too late now if I don't," Jensen joked, his fingers tightening convulsively around the small velvet pouch in his jacket pocket. "You'd be pretty screwed if I didn't."

"Nah, I'd just make a quick substitution and make Jeff my best man. I actually think he's carrying copies if the rings in case you forget them."

"Please, like I'd spoil your big day," Jensen whispered as the music started up with the wedding march.

And when it came down to it, that was exactly what he meant. Yes, Jensen may love Jared more than anyone he'd ever met, but this was Jared's wedding day, and he couldn't do it to him. He couldn't spoil this day for them. As corny as it sounded, he loved Jared too much.

Jensen heard Jared's sharp intake of breath as Sandy appeared on her father's arm and walked down the aisle. Even Jensen had to admit that she looked stunning in her cream coloured gown. Her hair was piled up elaborately on top of her head and not a single person in the room could take their eyes off her. She was a vision, a perfect bride.

Jensen loved Sandy like a sister. He honestly did. She was kind and funny and sweet, she could keep Jared in line like no one else and was _scary_ when she got mad. She was the perfect compliment to Jared boundless enthusiasm.

But in that one moment, Jensen hated her. More than he had hated anyone in his entire life. He hated and envied what she had, and what he could never even begin to imagine being part of.

People whispered in awe and Jensen was sure he even heard a camera or two snap of some shots. Jensen put his game face on as Sandy finally reached Jared and the ceremony began. She beamed up at Jared and even smiled widely at him. Happiness literally shone from her like a beacon.

Jensen stood and watched the best friend he'd ever had, the man he loved more than anyone else, marry the woman of his dreams. His heart cracked more than a little as Jared leaned over at the end of the ceremony to place a chaste but honest kiss on Sandy's lips, but it didn't show.

Jensen was a professional at hiding his feelings by now.

He did have ten years of practice after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, before people start throwing things, the summary didn't say it was _their_ wedding, did it? ;)


End file.
